


King Kooh's Solution

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Smee's Egyptian counterpart and Repsaj Kooh battle enemies to find out which one of them King Kooh views as a best warrior.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

King Kooh glanced from Eems to Repsaj as they stood by either side of his throne. His eyes were on the swords they held. He smiled at them. *Eems and Repsaj are always eager to protect me from enemies. They prevent my enemies from conquering this world.* He looked ahead.

King Kooh scowled the minute seven armed warriors ran into the pyramid. He heard Eems and Repsaj as they gasped. He viewed his enemies another time. King Kooh still scowled and stood.

‘’Trespassers! You won’t defeat me!’’ King Kooh said.

Eems got in front of King Kooh. ‘’I’ll protect my king,’’ he said. He glanced at Repsaj.

‘’I’ll protect King Kooh. He IS my brother,’’ Repsaj said as he scowled. 

‘’Let’s see which one of us can defeat the most enemies,’’ Eems said before Repsaj nodded. After running to one enemy, he brought one sword down on the latter’s weapon. He smiled after the enemy was disarmed. Eems watched as he ran out of the pyramid. He lifted the weapon and held it. He ran with two weapons raised above his head. 

Another enemy’s eyes widened. Trembling, he turned and fled from Eems. The enemy ran out the door. 

Eems ceased running. A smile formed on his face. Eems glanced at Repsaj. ‘’You should return to your chamber. Protect your pregnant wife instead of King Kooh.’’ He watched as Repsaj scowled again. 

Eems turned to another enemy and used two swords to slice air. He viewed him running. His smile remained as the rest of King Kooh’s enemies ran out the door. Eems approached King Kooh’s throne at a snail’s pace. He stood in the usual area. He watched while King Kooh sat and Repsaj stood by the throne. ‘’How many enemies were defeated, Repsaj?’’ he asked. 

Repsaj continued to scowl. He glanced at Eems. ‘’I disarmed two enemies before they ran out of the pyramid.’’ 

‘’I caused three enemies to flee,’’ Eems said. His smile stretched from ear to ear. ‘’I am King Kooh’s best warrior.’’ Eems viewed Repsaj trembling with rage. 

‘’I was always with my sibling!’’ Repsaj said.

‘’King Kooh will eventually replace you. I will be his main warrior. You’re going to be a father. King Kooh will instruct you to be with your wife and infant,’’ Eems said. 

King Kooh frowned. ‘’You’re both morons.’’ His eyes widened while Repsaj and Eems still argued. King Kooh slid down and crawled on the floor. He stood and ran into his chamber. King Kooh smiled. *I’ll be more than happy to endure solitude.*

Repsaj and Eems argued by King Kooh’s chamber.

King Kooh rolled his eyes after his frown returned.

 

The End


End file.
